deals_swrpfandomcom-20200215-history
251st Planetary Assault Corps
The 251st Planetary Assault Corps was a Corps specialized in attacking strongly defended Separatist planets, that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. History The 251st Planetary Assault Corps was formed 2 weeks after the first Battle of Geonosis, after the republic realized they needed a strong and capable invasion force again CIS strongholds. The 251st Corps was firstly led by CC-4453 "Zero", and seconded by the young Volunteer ARC trooper, Lieutenant Arcade Ishmael, during a small ambush in a backwater planet, Commander Zero was fatally shot through the heart, and died of his wounds minutes later, making Arcade the new commander. He would be promoted to Marshal Commander and given the control of the Corps, alongside Admiral Rayt Khiurn and CC-9289, Commander "Blackburn". The first successful planetary invasion would be on Acher-IV, a heavily fortified CIS Factory planet. The 251st would send almost all of it's manpower, aided by Local Militia on the planet as well and would win the battle within weeks of the invasion. After that the Corps just grew stronger and hardened. When Order 66 came, the 251st shot down two accompanying Jedi Knights, but didn't manage to execute their own Jedi General as he had escaped with the help of Arcade, unbeknownst to the Corps whom then deserted two weeks after the Order was given. When the Empire was formed, the 251st was disbanded, and all active troops were integrated in the Imperial Army and Navy. While being a Planetary Assault unit, the 251st did have a few Occupation Divisions, such as the 56th Riot Control Battalion. Most Notable Units - The 15th Division: The 15th Division is one of the most elite unit of the 251st Corps, serving on almost every fronts the Corps is on, they are mostly composed of ARF and ARC Troopers, being quite small, they are although powerful and deadly, hence their major use during the war. Their armor is variable depending on the enviroment they're on, for example in forestry planets such as Kashyyk or Felucia, they will use a forest-like camouflage pattern, while on desert planets such as Tatooine, they will wear a desert-like camouflage pattern. - The 67th "Devil" Air Squadron: The "Devil" Squadron is a elite air force unit of the 251st Corps, serving across all fronts, mostly with the 15th Regiments, they are hardened fighters, piloting ARC-170s and Y-Wings bombers. Battle of Acher-IV The Battle of Acher-IV, began merely four months after the first Battle of Geonosis, which went on for 2 weeks. Officially known as Operation: Red King, the 251st sent a large fleet of almost 7000 Clone Troopers to assault the heavily defended planet under CIS control. The planning also took many weeks. The Y-Wing bombers, escorted by ARC-170s would bomb the AA emplacements with almost no losses, due to the sheer number of bombers and ARC-170s escorts. A few hours later the landings began, hundreds of gunships would leave the Venator cruisers, approaching the planet and beginning their decent to the landing points, known as Point Echo, Omega and Zulu. The Troopers were supported by AT-TEs, TX-130 fighter tanks, Gunships and ARC-170s in the air. When the 251st finally had a foothold on the landing points, situated in different fields, the 251st regrouped in their regroup point, named Point Foxtrot. The main push would finally begin, the clone troopers, aided by hundreds of Local Militia rebels, would fight against strong points on the planet for days, until finally closing in on the capital. When the 251st breached through the Capital's defenses, Close Quarters Combat began in the streets, until they finally took over the city, and destroyed the remaining droid forces, securing the planet for the Republic. Battle of Minuk The first Battle of Minuk was set in motion well into the Clone Wars, in 21BBY, the 251st Corps was sent to the foggy and acidic planet of Minuk, to destroy a secret Separatist listening post. The Corps's strike force was composed of many Flight Wings and Airborne divisions, alongside the 15th Special Regiment and the 19th Armored Division, the 251st's Air Wings would break through the defense line in the air, making way for the massive landings of the main assault force. The Clones were issued with a special armor designed for the heavy foggy and acidic environment. Senior Commander Ishmael was at the head, as usual, and the 251st was successful as taking a front on the planet, fortifying themselves and slowly beginning Trench Warfare, but with massive breakthroughs by the 19th Armored Division and 24th Armored Battalion. The 15th Special Forces Division was successful in their acts of sabotage, espionage and attacking from behind the CIS lines, the battle took 2 months overhaul, and had many casualties on both sides. Category:Unit Category:Corps Category:251st Planetary Assault Corps Category:Assault Corps Category:Planetary Assault Legion Category:Grand Army Category:Galactic Republic